Commercials
This is a Iist of various commercials and other promotional videos for My Little Pony Equestria Girls, its merchandise, and other related material. Toys 'Equestria Girls' * Equestria Girls dolls - There're two versions of the very first commercial of the Equestria Girls doll line; a 31-second version, and a 15-second version. It features the first promotional song for the franchise. 'Rainbow Rocks' * Rainbow Rocks dolls - Two different versions of this commercial to promote the Rainbow Rocks dolls: the first version which is 15-second, and the 21-second version (this time features the singing dolls of Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie). Both commercials feature the second promotional song. * Mane Event dolls - This is second commercial to promote the Rainbow Rocks movie. There's only a 31-second version. * Singing Dolls that Rock - A 15-second commercial featuring the Singing Dolls of Twilight Sparkle and Adagio Dazzle. * Rockin' Hairstyle dolls - A commercial to promote the Rockin' Hairstyle dolls. There's only one version of this commercial: a 17-second version. * New Rainbow Rocks dolls - A commercial to promote the second wave of the neon single dolls: Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Cheerilee, Amethyst Star, and Roseluck. There's only a 22-second version of this commercial. 'Friendship Games' * School Spirit dolls - There's only one version of this commercial to promote the Friendship Games School Spirit dolls: a 22-second version. * Canterlot High Playset - This commercial has promoted the Canterlot High playset with an exclusive DJ Pon-3 doll. There's only one version of this commercial: a 22-second version. * Sporty Style dolls - Two different version of this commercial were made to promote the Sporty Style dolls: a 22-second version, and a 17-second version. 'Equestria Girls Minis' * Slumber Party Set - A commercial to promote the Equestria Girls Minis Slumber Party series. Two different versions with different openings are 16-second long. 'Fast food chain toys' * A commercial was released for the advertisement of both My Little Pony and Equestria Girls toys at McDonald's. In this commercial, Happy, the McDonald's mascot, follows Princess Twilight Sparkle to the portal to Equestria. Other *There's a commercial for the official Equestria Girls app. Show 'Hub Network' * Equestria Girls promo - a promo for My Little Pony Equestria Girls premiere. * Fan Favorite marathon - a promo for the television premiere of My Little Pony Equestria Girls and tie-in with the Fan Favorite Pony Poll. * Premiere Day promo - a promo for a mini marathon of My Little Pony Equestria Girls before the fourth season premiere of Friendship is Magic. * Rainbow Rocks promo '- a promo for ''Rainbow Rocks , premiere on Discovery Family. '''Discovery Family * Rainbow Rocks promo - 'a different variation of the promo from the Hub Network, only this time it's in Discovery Family. There's even a different 22-second version of this. * 'Rainbow Rocks Special - 'a promo for the first eight [[Animated media|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] on May 30, 2015 in the following order: Perfect Day for Fun, A Case for the Bass, Pinkie on the One, Music to My Ears, Guitar Centered, Hamstocalypse Now, Player Piano, Shake Your Tail * '''Rainbow Rocks Shorts- the opening for the Rainbow Rocks shorts. * Friendship Games sneak peek - a promo for the first 10-minutes of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. * Friendship Games promo - a promo for the Friendship Games premiere. Trailers 'Equestria Girls' * Trailer #1 * Trailer #2 'Rainbow Rocks' * Trailer #1 * Trailer #2 * Teaser * Animated shorts trailer 'Friendship Games' * Trailer #1 * Trailer #2 Gallery Promotion for EG dolls.png Promotion for RR dolls (1).png Promotion for RR dolls (2).png Promotion for Singing Dolls.png Promotion for RR dolls (3).png Promotion for RR dolls (4).png Promotion for RR dolls (5).png Promotion for Sporty Style (1).png Promotion for Sporty Style (2).png Promotion for EG minis (pony).png|The Mane 6 before... Promotion for EG minis.png|...transforming into EG minis. Category:Toys Category:Lists Category:Commercials